


The Guardian of My Samsara

by black_cape



Category: Planescape: Torment
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_cape/pseuds/black_cape
Summary: 'Know that I have walked your path many times.'





	The Guardian of My Samsara

**Author's Note:**

> For all the darkness behind their companionship, there's something very spiritual about the fact that Dak'kon has protected The Nameless One for so many incarnations. Especially considering the game's theme of rebirth as suffering coupled with Dak'kon's role as mentor and guide.

Amidst the wastelands, cities and planes  
Amidst the illusions and nightmares of yore  
An obelisk rises, silent with mantras  
The guardian of my samsara’s sword

Through cries of thousands abandoned skulls  
Through hissing flames and vapour of smoke  
A breath of wind whispered the way  
As the guardian of my samsara spoke

My plans and mistakes – legions of shadows  
Mete out their punishments – until they fade  
Until they are sent into nothingness  
Under the order of my guardian’s blade

Twisted meanders of black-barbed creepers  
Lift their long claws – the great tree bends  
Placing the key to its mysteries  
Into my guardian's untiring hands

My atman wanders the dark of oblivion  
Blinded by torments' unyielding horde  
There, a lingering ray marks out the path  
The guardian of my samsara’s sword


End file.
